Writing Dump
by A-Million-Words
Summary: Ok just little chapters that are stuck in my mind. Please read. Next chapter up 'Needed'
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok here is just a little dump, to help me get over my writers block and maybe it'll push a good chapter out of me. maybe?**

**Shun: She does not own Bakugan  
**

**What if?**

Time stood still, darkness all around me, nothing but darkness. The suns natural light went out an hour ago, but I still went around the streets, most stupid thing I have ever done. Now here I stood, facing my near death. I could feel the cold blade press against my neck, treating to slice across my skin any second. He's eyes were cold, black pools of emptiness, sadness even, but full of madness.

I felt his breath on my face, his only being inches away from mine. I could see his many cuts on his face, somewhere I felt bad for him, and yet he was trying to kill me. His black, greasy hair fell over his eyes making him look scarier.

"What-what do you want?" I croaked out, still needing air from all the running I had done, but what had that done? I was still domed.  
"Don't waste your breath girly" he whispered, smirking slightly.

"Please-please leave me alone" I begged.

He snorted, and pulled back the knife he had held by my neck. I thought he was going to let me go, but he just aimed the knife at my heart, readying for the kill.

I shut my eyes, preparing for the sharp pain, and my last breath being drawn out of me.

But the pain never came, the wind picked up, I heard a sound like someone being thrown into the wall, with a sickening crunch.

I opened my eyes, to see the man lying on the floor, knocked out. I stood up and looked around, but nothing was there.

"Alice" I spun around to see Shun, he wore a face of worry.

"Shun?" I asked.

"Yah, are you ok?"

I nodded "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Saving me"

"Welcome, we should get you home" He stated, holding out his hand.

I took it and he walked me home.

Now I stood here, looking at the very boy that had saved me all those years ago. And I wondered 'What if he hadn't been there'

**Me: Well, that did help a little, please review, I need to know if my writing dramatic moments are going ok, this chapter was just a practice, there will be more writing dumps, when ever i feel random.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'd like to thank the following people:**

**Infinity Master:**Good. I like it. Um... is this going to be a multi chp. story?

**Me: Thanks, yes it is just random drabbles.**

**RunoRulz:**nice!will all the chaps be starring shun or alice?(only?)

**Me: Thanks :D No heres one for you a DanxRuno enjoy.**

**-Bakugan and Dissidia-:**;_;

**Me: Smiley, smiley :D ;) Thanks for the review**

**And now thanks to the people who put it on their fav list:**

**InfinityMaster**

**VeekaIzhanez**

**Me: You know I have never gotten a coment from you VeekaIzhanez, but you have added some o' my stories to your fav so thanks.  
**

**Designed for me.**

She had decided, she was going to kill him. He had promised that he'd be at her house two hours ago, but he wasn't, of course if he was she wouldn't be storming up to said boy's room.

She knocked fiercely on the boy's bedroom door, but nothing.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The bluenette was shocked at what she saw, which wasn't much of the Brunettes room. There was junk all over the floor, his bed was unmade, there was pizza on the...wall, how he got pizza on the wall was another question.

Her aqua green eyes scanned the room looking for her boyfriend Dan, but all she could see was a sea of clothes and empty cans of pop.

Finally she spotted a mop of brown hair in the middle of the disaster; she pushed her way through the mess until she was beside the brown hair.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him up, a little to fiercely at that.

Dan looked at a fuming Runo with a dazed expression; he had a chicken wing stuck to his face.

He coughed and put on a fake expression like he had just nearly been hit by a bomb; well that's what his room looked like.

"So much f-food" He coughed, dropping down again in the mess, looking like he was dying.

"Dan you fat pig, get up" Runo tried heaving the now very heavy Dan up, but to no avail.

"Oh come on!" She gasped.

"I am dying" Dan whined, when she had let him flop back into the mess.

"What happen anyway?"

Dan's face brighten and he started munching on the chicken wing that was stuck to his face.

"This looks like a bomb hit it" Runo stated, looking around at the room.

"How do you know it didn't, let's just say I made Shun mad, he might've got someone to hit me with a bomb, but he failed YOU HEAR ME SHUN I AM STILL ALIVE!" Dan exclaimed, jumping up and pointing his chicken wing to the heavens, only to have a candyfloss that was stuck to the roof fall on his head.

Runo shook her head at the messy boy, Dan chucked his chicken wing aside and took the candyfloss off his head and started eating that.

"How'd you get pizza on the wall?" Runo asked, pulling the pizza off the wall and chucking it on the floor.

"Beats me, ask Shun, he's the one who hit my room with a bomb"

"Just clean it up Dan!" Runo shouted.

"Hey" Dan said, pointing his leg of turkey he had now started to eat after his candyfloss at Runo "It's not messy....it's an obstacle course designed for me"

Runo face palmed as Dan happily ate his turkey leg.

**Me: I would like to thank my older bro Dale, or Del Boy as I call him or I call my Den or Denjie, thats a mix of Dan and Ben cause thats what he's like :D, anyway I'd like to thank him for the obstacle part, when my mom asked him to clean his room he also said it was an obstacle course designed so thanks Denjie! ;D Now please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ok now thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**VeekaIzhanez:**hey! it's awesome fic!!

**Me: Thanks, that means a lot.**

**Infinity Master:**good and funny. i like it.

**Me: Cool good thats the idea. :D**

**Discliamer: She does not own Bakugan  
**

**Chatty, chatty, bang, bang, kill me now.**

One thought ran through my mind _'Kill me now'_ I had always admired people who were nice to people they didn't know, and the people who would stop and talk to people who were all alone at a table at a restaurant. But with Julie, She wouldn't just ask the person how they were doing, nooo she would tell them personal secrets. Like now.

The bubbly sliver haired girl now sat at a plastic table talking to a person who didn't even know her name. Julie had taken to dragging Alice and I to the mall, and now we had to sit and watch her talking to a girl with red hair about fashion tips, her boyfriend Billy and other things she could think of, while the other girl, whose name was Amelia, just sat there in shock.

"Ok so I got this totally cute top, pink of course..." Julie blabbed on "And then for my friend Runo, I got her a red top, to match her boyfriend Dan's eyes"

I whimpered and slammed my head on the table.

"And for my other friend, Alice, I got her something green, since well, like, it's the colour of her secret crushes attribute, maybe I should have gotten something black, to go with his hair, or purple, yah purple"

Now it was Alice's turn to go scarlet, while Amelia just sat there wide eyed. Julie blabbed on like she hadn't noticed how she was so being weird.

"Maybe I should get Chan something, I don't know, yellow or orange, like, it'd be different from that red she wears, hmm"

I sat up and looked at Julie "Maybe you should get socks"

"Why?" Julie asked.

"So I can shove them in your mouth, because your annoying be with your chatty, chatty, bang, bang, Alice I should've have bought that gun, kill me now" With that I stood up and walked away, Julie went over the top today, note to self when going to the Mall with Julie, bring a rope and a piece of material to tie over her mouth.

**Me: Ok I got carried away with this but, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Another one, this one is for -Bakugan and Dissidia- she gave me the idea on deviant art, when she sent me an emoticon of a ball jumping on another ball.**

**Disclamer: She does not own Bakugan.  
**

**Attack!**

The black haired ninja entered the empty house, or so he thought it was empty.

"Hello, Dan you here?" He called out.

"Hehehe" A squeaky laugh was his answer.

"Dan, where are you?"

Again all he got was a squeaky laugh from the shadows.

"ATTACK!"

Next thing he knew he was lying on the ground, the brunette on top of him.

Dan jumped up, bouncing up and down for a few minutes. He crouched down next to Shun and poked him slightly with his index finger "Tag" Was all he said before laughing madly and running away from the black haired boy, who was sure to kill him for this.

"I hate tag" Shun muttered, still lying on the floor.

**Me: Hehe, my = weird, so whatcha think? good or bad, please review and tell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me; Another one, cool, well this one is just......random. so enjoy an ice-cream with random sauce.**

**Disclaimer: She does not own Bakugan.  
**

**Don't blink.**

Brown eyes piercing mine, my eye twitching threatening to close any minute.

No way I was going to lose, not a chance.

'_Shit'_ I thought, _'I blinked'_ Maybe he didn't notice.

"You blinked" He stated, not blinking.

"No I didn't"

"Ok"

"What are you doing?" I heard Runo ask.

"Staring contest" I replied.

"Yip, Dan's losing"

"I am not!" I snapped, damn it I blinked.

"You blinked" Shun stated calmly again.

I whimpered "I know I did"

"Cough it up" He demanded holding out his hand.

"Evil" I muttered, handing him the requested amount of money.

He took the money, stood up and hit my on the back "It was nice taking money from you, next time do blink sooner" He stated, walking out.

"Really Dan, a staring contest?" Runo asked.

I whimpered again "Yes" I said before slamming my head on the table.

**Me: Random, eh? Please review.I am so tired.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ok this was for Starfire151095, Anabella is her OC. Now for thansk to the reviews :D**

**elvita101:**lol this is funny good job!

**Me: Thanks, I am glad its funny.**

**Infinity Master:**i read 3, 4, and 5 all at the same time. very random stories some just wierd and others funny. i would say keep it up but... just publish more random stories. they're quick and fun

**Me: Okay no prob with the random, I'm all 'bout random :D Thanks.**

**DDR326:**CAN YOU PLEASE WRITE ANOTHER SHUN/ALICE FIC

**Me: well, I'll do one after this, I have an idea :D I just said i'd do this and I wanted to get it out the way. But I'll get write on it, get it 'cause I'm writing the chapter, get eh?**

**Aleca-Kasumi:**Hi , sos los +

**Me: Well, I don't really understand that but, I think it mean you are +, I don't know but thanks.**

**Ben! get your lazy but here and do the disclaimer.**

***Ben comes in and hugs me***

**Me: Ack! Get off me you prat.**

**Ben: Thanks for not making me look like a whimp in the last chapter of Crossed Over.**

**Me: Yah, you don't need my help in looking like a whimp, now get of me you, you baby.**

**Ben: *Lets go of me*Fine you doesn't own Bakugan.**

**Me: I would've prefered for Shun to come and hug me.**

**The tale of Shunny, the ninja warrior.**

Boredom, one word could say how this boy felt, just boredom. He would usually be happy to have the house to himself when the old man went out, but now he was just board without the old man constantly telling him to do stuff.

Sure he could go hang out with Dan and the others, but that would be worse than being board, the only sane person had to be in Moscow with her grandfather.

Maybe it wasn't boredom that he felt, maybe he was just missing said orange haired girl how went by the name Alice. She was the only person he could really talk to, without shouting or yelling.

A ding-dong brought him from his thoughts as he got up from his position of sitting on the couch; he was begging to act like Dan, lazy, air-headed and frankly just annoying in some cases.

He put his hand on the door knob, hesitating, hoping it wasn't Dan. He decided to open the door, against that little voice in his head screaming 'No! No, don't open it' that voice was so annoying; it told him many things like 'Just tell her how you feel' 'You know you love her' those would replay in his head when Alice was near, but like always he'd ignore it.

He turned the knob and opened the door, to show, to his relief not Dan, but Annabelle.

Annabelle was kind, smart but sometimes could be as bubbly as Julie. She wore a pink dress that was a few inches above her knees; she had orange containers around her waist and pink long gloves. She wore some make-up, her brown almost reddish hair falling over her green eyes.

"Hey Shunny, you took your sweet time opening the door" She her free hand on her hip while her other held an orange and brown back-pack over her shoulder.

Shun groaned at the nick-name she'd given him "Sorry I thought you were Dan"

"If anyone else said that to me, they'd have a black eye by now" She stated, letting herself in the house and dropping her bag down randomly on the floor.

"Well, why don't you come in" Shun said sarcastically, closing the door with a bit too much force.

"And if someone was that rude to me, they'd also have a black eye by now" She turned around from her observing the room to face Shun aka to her Shunny.

"But you're lucky you're cute" She said, winking at him.

Shun growled at her back when she spun around to look around the room again.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Meh" She waved the question away, examining a picture that was hanging on the wall "I was board"

She raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. "So why come here?"

"'Cause I wanted to see my Shunny" She flung her arms around Shun neck, him trying to her out of her grasp.

Shun peeled the girl off of him and backed away, not so slowly.

"Mad woman" He breathed.

"By the way, you really need to fill up those holes in your garden; I almost fell in one of them"

"That's was they're for" Shun stated.

"Whatever, but what I really wanted to give you was you text book, you left it in class yesterday" She bounded over to her forgotten back-pack and started searching for said book.

"Aha!" She exclaimed pulling out a blue book and tossing it to Shun.

Shun looked at the book "Annabelle, I don't take Chemistry"

"Well you should, we could be partners" She grinned at him "Think about it Shunny," She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well I got to go, I am playing Baseball with Billy, hey batter batter, swing" She made a movement like she was hitting a ball and left.

Well that was over with, now back to being board. Shun flopped down on the couch and sighed.

A few minutes later a scream was heard from outside, Shun smirked. Annabelle had falling into that so called 'hole'.

He should go and help her out, but then again this was her payment for calling him Shunny.

**Me: Ok Starfire151095, I hope the description of Anna was right :D Now please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Oh, so here the ShunxAlice I said I'd write, I'm mentally cursing myself I should start updating my other stories. Oh well I finished doing this last night,buuut I wanted to get reviews on the last chapter before I posted this. Now thanks to the reviewers:**

**Starfire15109:**Lol, this was awesome!  
1. Your description of Annabelle is just right!!  
2. Lol, I love the part with the holes on Shunny's garden! .  
3. Play baseball with Billy (33333333) was a VERY good idea! 333 I blushed when I read it!  
So, thanx! You're da best!

**Me: Cool, on the pic you drew o' her I couldn't really see what her eye colour was, so I wen t with green. haha good I also like that part, that's your surprise 'cause I know Billy is your fav, watch out Julie you've got serious competition :) Aww thanks so much :D Don't I 'ave nice reviewers/ friends.**

**DDR326: (you gave me two reviews :D)**AWESOME & I'M AS MUCH AS A SHUN/ALICE FAN AS U R.  
CAN'T WAIT TIL' THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Me: Your wait is over, are you are you really? Haha lol, aren't we all ShunxAlice fans? I keep very strict tabs on all the ShunxAlice stories, if any story is updated I'll probaly be the first to read it and review?**

OH, AND U SHOULD READ REGRETS AND CHAPTERS 3&5 OF BELIEVE IN ME THEY'RE REALLY GOOD

**Me: Right! the reviewer is always right! Now to reading!**

**Infinity Master:**good. i dont really need to comment. to much randomness...

**Me: Thanks, random is good. ;D**

**Just friends? pft yah right!**

It was Alice's birthday and the brawlers and Gwen, Kevin and Ben had planned to throw Alice a surprise party.

Gwen was now running around Marucho's ball room, telling people where to put stuff, while Ben watched her running around and ate various sweets.

"I could use some help Ben" She snapped, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Nah, you look like your having fun"

"Idiot" Gwen mumbled, going back to her task.

"That's my name, don't wear it out"

Runo walked in "Wow Gwen you're doing a great job" She complemented.

"Well, I am doing the best I can when nobody else is helping"

"Well everybody said you should do the decorating, so yah, and I am helping, I am wrapping her presents"

Dan hopped in, all wrapped up in silver wrapping-paper and duck tape over his mouth.

Dan started to struggle and hop up and down.

"Are you sure you weren't wrapping _Dan _instead?" Gwen asked.

"No I am not, I haven't finished" Runo picked up a conveniently placed bow and placed it o Dans head "There now I'm done"

"If you aren't going to help, please go" Gwen said.

"Ok, come on Dan, we need some glitter for you" She walked off, Dan hoping behind her.

"Where is Shun?" Kevin asked, walking in and giving Dan and Runo a weird look when he passed them.

"I don't know" Ben shrugged.

"He's still looking for a present for Alice, he'd better get here before she does else I'll have his head for the main course" Gwen threatened.

"Come on, he's her girlfriend, he has to get her a good gift" Kevin stated.

"Actually, we're just friends" Shun walked in behind Kevin.

"Keep saying that Shun" Kevin walked past him, clapped him on the back and walked out.

"NO I AM FINE, I DON'T NEED HELP!" Gwen yelled after him.

"Oh cool so I can go" Ben said, not getting Gwen sarcasm, he stumbled off his chair and ran out the room.

Gwen rubbed her temples "so what you get Alice?"

"You don't need to know" Shun replied, walking out leaving an over-worked Gwen to fend off the crazy demanding people.

"Ok Alice, open mine next" Julie squealed, handing Alice a box wrapped in pink paper.

The eight teens surrounded their orange haired friend, holding boxes of presents, all except for Shun.

Alice tore off the paper, helped by Ben, and her face light up "Oh thanks so much Julie" She said giving her friend a one armed hug.

"Well, yah know, like, you're into books and such, so" Julie stated.

"I love it" Alice said, setting down her new book with the rest of the presents.

"Ok, so now can we eat" Dan groaned.

"I should've never taken off the duck tape" Runo declared.

Alice giggled "Yes, Dan you can"

"Awesome" Dan and Ben jumped up and Julie started the music, much to Kevin dismay it was pop.

Everybody was having an awesome time dancing and laughing.

Shun saw that Alice was standing aside watching her friends; he took this and an opportunity.

"Alice" He laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked around at him.

"Oh hey Shun"

"Come with me" He took her hand and pulled her outside into the chilly evening.

"What did you want Shun?" She asked once they were outside and Shun shut the door.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present" He stated.

He stepped forward closer to Alice, making her blush; he pulled out a velvet box.

"S-shun you didn't have to get me-" She started but was stopped when Shun put a finger in front of her mouth, making her blush even more.

"I wanted to" He removed his fingers from her lips; he opened the box revelling a silver necklace with a heart charm that had a green gem in it.

Alice gasped "Shun this must have cost a fortune"

Shun shrugged "You're worth way more to me"

"Shun, I can't take this" She pushed the box away "I'm sorry" She started to walk to the door when Shun pulled her into him by the waist, they were now pressed up against each other, faces inches apart which only made Alice blush more.

Shun looked down into her eyes "take it" He said before closing the inches between them in a kiss.

Her arms snaked around his neck, he put the necklace on her and running his hands threw her hair, taking in her smell of flowers.

When they pulled apart Alice bit her lip and looked at Shun, her arms still around his neck.

"Pft, right just friends" They heard Kevin shout where he stood at the door with Gwen.

Shun glared at him and He and Gwen ran for their lives.

Shun shrugged before kissing Alice again.

**Me: And yes I will also put Gwen, Ben and Kevin from Ben ten AF in these chapters, I felt like it, Annabelle will also be in chapters, she's fun to write! Now review I demand o' it :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ok so here's the next chapter, I actually wrote it last week buut I was waiting for reviews for the last chapter, speaking o' reviews her are the reviews for the last chapter:**

**Ben: Ah, dude there's no reviews, hahaha loser. *laughs at me***

**Me: No wait that can't be *Shuffles threw reviews* No! It's is.**

**Ben: Hahahahahah.**

**Me: *Shoves socks in Bens mouth* Shut up you prat, ok so no reviews, come on guys, no reviews make me sad, reviews are still accepted if you want to go back, wink, wink, nudge, nudge. So heres the next chapter enjoy.**

**WARNING: Contains comeplete randomness!  
**

**Colours of the rainbow.**

Silence. Complete silence surrounded the nine teens, them being Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Shun, Alice, Julie, Dan, Runo and Marucho.

...

...

...

"PINK!" Julie shouted, looking up from her magazine. The other teens looked at her. And she went back to reading her magazine, the others just pretended like she didn't just randomly shout 'pink'.

...

...

...

"PINK!" Julie shouted again, throwing her magazine to the floor.

Runo shook her head and Kevin gave her a weird look "what?" He asked.

"I was just shouting 'pink' out, I mean don't you ever feel like shouting a colour out randomly, like blue or orange or-" Julie took Kevin by the shirt and looked his straight in the eye "Or maroon"

Kevin looked to the side and back to Julie "No"

Julie let the teen go standing up and smiling "Ok then" She sat down and resumed reading her magazine.

There was silence again.

...

...

...

"GREEN!" Ben shot up and pointed to the sky.

**Me: Ok I had this on my mind for awhile, it was going to be Runo in Kevin's spot, but I thought Kevin should be there rather, and we all know green's Ben favourite colour, or is it, dah dah dah dum. Now review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey people, I'm too tierd to list the reviews so here are the answers, I got a review saying what is going on in this story, people it is a series of one-shots completely random, now this is going to sorta be a crossover in some chapters and some will be linked to my other stories but I'll put if it's a link at the top of the chapter. and thanks to those o' whom reviewed, so now read.**

**Dan: She does not own Bakugan.  
**

**Say something's impossible.**

"Dan you can't do it" The bluenette snapped "It's impossible"

"Pft, no it's not" Answered said boy "All I need is faith, trust and Pixie dust"

"That's from Peter Pan! And you don't even have Pixie dust" The girl looked at the boy standing on the edge of a one story house roof, table cloth tied firmly around his neck with a double knot.

"Yes I do!" Dan exclaimed turning to face his girlfriend, pulling out a small bottle "Here it is"

"Dan that's a small glass bottle full of purple glitter with a cork" Runo stated.

"Yes but read the label" He pointed to the bottles label.

"It says 'Fairy dust' and you just bought that from the fairy farm yesterday, fairies aren't the same as pixies anyway"

"Yes they are! You'll see" Dan exclaimed, he attempted to pull the cork out of the small bottle, but to no avail "C-come o-on"

Runo shook her head at the boy before her "You're an unusual fish"

Dan stopped in mid-pull and looked up "I'm not a fish, pft, and you call me stupid"

Runo face-palmed "It's an expression Dan"

"Oh" Dan breathed "That's stupid" Dan pulled the lip once or twice more "Aha!" He exclaimed, having pulled the cork off. He tipped the contents onto himself, the glitter making him look even weirder and not to forget the big, toothy grin he now wore. It was a little creepier than Runo was use to.

"Dan you _can't _fly" Runo said.

"Yes I can, I'll show you" He face the horizon again, toes over the edge of the roof. If Dan was stupid enough to jump it wouldn't do him to much damage since this house wasn't very tall, but Runo could not believe what he was doing.

"Dan, no human can fly"

"Yes they can, what about Superman?"

"He's fictional, as in like, not real!"

"He's real to me"

"Arrg, you've got to stop reading those comics, they're rotting whatever brain you have left"

Dan ignored her statement, closed his eyes, thinking hard, and then jumped.

Thump!

Runo peered over the edge of the house to find Dan looking around clueless; he was on top of a very angry Shun.

"Really Dan! Again with this!" Shun shouted, still underneath Dan.

Dan looked down and saw Shun; he smiled nervously "Tag!" He shouted, poking Shun in the shoulder before stumbling upright and running for dear life.

Shun stood up and glared after the scared boy.

"He's still playing tag?" Runo asked from above.

Shun nodded "I wonder when he's going to get it through his head that no one's playing with him"

_Next day_

The brunette paced up and down in front of his girlfriend, who wore a smug grin.

"Ok Runo" Dan stopped pacing and stood in front of her "I came to a conclusion as to why I did not fly yesterday"

"Is that conclusion that people cannot fly?"

"No, someone, and that someone being Shun, replaced my pixie dust with troll dust"

"Or, there's this new thing called gravity"

**Me: I like the way Dan always seems to blame Shun like in chapter Designed for me, I always thought he'd do that I don't know why I just do, now please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Ok here is another one! Now thanks to all that review, but I have realised that I only need to put the anonymous reviews here as I reply to the other peoples review my PM'ing :D so here is the anonymous reviewer:**

**Music Melody:**Lol, very funny! *gasp* Gravity was that!? Is it a monster? Oh no *runs under my bed* Ha ha you can't get me here gravity! I'm invisible! Or is it invincible? Oh well whatever, I'm safe ^^

And if you are freaked out but still reading this far, I will give you important information. I'm very weird (but in a good way, I hope)

Well it was great and please update soon!

~Music Melody

**Me: LOl this one made me LMAO, thanks for the review. Duh we are all weird, my friend join the club.**

**WARNING!: This contains a little ShunxAlice, but mostly a friendship DanxShun.  
**

**Needed.**

The words were coated with hatred and dislike, they were shot at the brunet boy like daggers; but he had been able to jump out of the way before they hit the first time, but alas; this time he had been hit, and hard at that.

The words echoed through his head like a broken record, of course without the stuttering.

'_You went too far Dan, just go back; reverse'_ the words had reached him, but he didn't react, he just remained staring at the tree in front of him.

The brunet's scarlet eyes flicked over to his so called 'Beast friend' sitting next to him. It was his fault; Dan blamed all of this on the black haired boy whom was currently sitting next to him.

Dan looked forward again, "It's your fault, Shun"

"Mine?! Why mine?!"

"I don't know, just 'cause" The boy gave a shrug.

"Dan, it's not my fault you can't drive properly" Shun stated.

"Yes it is! You're a bad teacher, I should've asked Kevin to teach me how to drive, how am I supposed to pass my Driver's test if you won't teach me?!" Dan ranted.

"Well, you could learn which one is accelerate and which one is the breaks" Shun stated, still as calm as ever.

Dan stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Charming" Shun muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well you could've been a bit more pacific" Dan said.

"Specific Dan, Pacific is an Ocean"

"So, my English doesn't affect my driving"

"It does if you can't read the road signs"

"That was one time! Just one time Shun!" Dan snapped.

Shun rolled his eyes "I'm getting out before you start the car up again, I don't want to be hospitalised" Shun said, getting out of the car.

"Go on! I don't need you!"

"Fine with me" Shun stated, walking away from the car; leaving Dan sitting in his new car out in a field miles away from his home.

Shun got on to his motor bike and drove off.

"I don't need him" Dan thought sourly, then it hit him, Dan jumped out of the car running after Shun.

"WAIT SHUN, YOU HAVE THE KEYS!" Dan stopped running "Darn it. What now?" Dan asked himself.

"You left him there?" Alice asked Shun the next day. She and Shun sat in a plastic booth at the back of the Misaki Diner, Shun's arm casually hung over Alice's shoulder.

"Pretty much" Shun looked down to the Russian girl looking at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yah"

Alice leaned in closer "Why?"

"He said he didn't need my help, so I left"

"With the keys?"

"Yip" Shun sounded so casual, like he hadn't stranded his best friend in the middle of nowhere.

Alice shook her head "What am I going to do with you?" She asked herself.

Shun shrugged.

"YOU!" Alice and Shun both jumped, tearing their eyes away from each other's and looking to where the noise came from.

Dan had stormed in and was now striding up to Shun and Alice in the booth, pointing an accusing finger at Shun, who just smirked.

Shun removed his arm from Alice shoulder and clapped his hands together "So Dan" he began when Dan got nearer, he was fuming and looked a mess; his face was dirty, his clothes ripped and he had the faintest hit of black underneath his eyes.

"You!" Dan repeated, breathing heavily.

"So Dan, did you have a nice little walk?" Shun asked.

"I still don't need your help, I just need my keys" Dan snapped.

Shun pulled the keys out of his jacket pocket and tossed them to Dan.

"Good day sir" Dan said and turned around and left the Diner, stares from other customers following him out the door.

Alice put her head on Shuns shoulder "Those weren't the right keys, were they?"

"Nope" Shun replied, wrapping one arm around Alice waist.

**A/N Well there we are, I winged it! By the way I might use some of these ideas in my stories or they might be based on somethin' that is in my stories already, as I say this is just to put my ideas down and try to get a good chapter out o' me. These are also available for you guys to use in your stories, jus' ask first, but you have to change it but you can use the idea, jus' say that the idea was by me, and put a link to the chapter you used and tell me when you've used it and tell me which story you used it in, and if people say that it was from me say 'Well she said I could use it so PUSH OFF!' LOL. silentwolf1234 is already using one so she gave me the idea ;D, By the way if I have already or someone else has already used it you can't use it as well, that's why I ask if you can please tell me which one you use. So jus' if ya want ta. Now REVIEW please O_O Oh and check out my profile, I updated!**


End file.
